


now that we're lonely, now that there's nowhere to go

by allisonmartined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Canon, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They're all dead, all but Derek who clutches her sides like he's afraid she isn't real.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	now that we're lonely, now that there's nowhere to go

They're all dead, all but Derek who clutches her sides like he's afraid she isn't real. She threads her fingers through his hair, her fingers curving around the nape of his neck until her palm is pressed against the skin there at the base of his scull. There's a sigh, a relief, and he slumps against her, the coiling pain and guilt falling from him for a few seconds.    
  
  
Derek has nightmares, the kind that scar and bind you, and Laura can't wish them away, can't force them out with her fingertips. But she holds his wrist between her fingers, wraps her body around his, whispers in his ear, a low growl. The Alpha and her only treasured Beta. She cries, but she doesn't let him see it. Doesn't let him see the poison that leaks from her.   
  
When she was young, she thought Alpha meant parent. And then later, leader. But when she was born of fire and smoke and death, she felt the wolf grow inside of her, felt it overtake her, her senses on fire, the molten red of her eyes like flames. It was then that she thought that Alpha meant destroyer, overtaker, conqueror. It is only later that she can pin it down, realize that Alpha is all, Alpha is leader and parent and conqueror.  _Mine_ , is what the wolf growls behind her eyes.   
  
  
Alphas were born of death. This something that is taught, is known. Laura has always known this, can't count the amount of times she's been told, that she's seen it. But it is one thing to become an Alpha out of honor or of vengeance or of nature. It something all together different to become an Alpha out of tragedy, out of grief. She can feel all the responsibility, like a weight on her tongue, can feel the grief beneath her skin. Sometimes she thinks that this is what shapes her, the grief. It is in her skin and her hair and her words.    
  
  
She clings to Derek because she's afraid she's made him up, that she is truly alone. So she wraps her arms around him, feels his warmth and his heartbeat until her mind calms.  _Mine_ , is the last thing she thinks before she sinks into a warm oblivion.


End file.
